If I loved him
by KonekoRei
Summary: Prince has had enough of the hard life he has and is constantly frustrated with the constant adoration he receives from Gui... but if he ever ended up hurting Gui...what would he do... because if he loved him...  PrincexGui
1. the fight

**Kat-chan: Hello everyone!**

**Everyone: Where the hell have you been?**

**Kat-chan: Hmmm… if only I knew. I have actually been writing FFs on my computer and just have not gotten to publishing them.**

**Xiao Lan: Wait is this another one for me?**

**Ikuto: Uggh, last time you wrote a half prince fic it had been 7 months since you had left my story to hang…IT HAS BEEN 2 YEARS NOW!**

**Kat-chan: oh well…I'll get it eventually. Anyway I do not own Half Prince (really wish I did though)**

"Stupid Gui, stupid Gui, stupid Gui!"

Xiao Lan grumbled to herself on her way home from class. Professor Min had earlier, during the lesson, gotten into a conversation about his 'Prince' with one of the students; it got on Feng Lan's nerves that she couldn't escape his suffocating adoration even out of game.

'I'll have to give him a good thorough beating when I see him tonight.' Then Feng Lan froze on the empty sidewalk, the mist bit at her heels as the sun went down.

'Since when do I give him much thought? Fine, then I WON'T beat him tonight!' she mentally exclaimed, and then as she started back along the concrete she heaved a sigh.

'When did I start sounding like such a dominatrix?'

~in-game~

Prince leaned back in his throne, ~Lolidragon-jiejie, why can't I just go train like a normal player anymore? ~

Lolidragon threw Prince an exasperated glance ~Because my friend, creating a legend involves politics and the amount of red tape you as a City Lord need to go through is tremendous. That is why. ~

Prince's royal façade slipped for a moment and the vein in his temple pulsed with annoyance. "Is everything alright, your highness?"

Prince looked down at the 'commoner' he was supposed to be listening to. He replaced his façade and said "I apologize, I'm not feeling very well today and was not paying the strictest attention to what you were saying, so would you mind please repeating for me?" then he flashed his most dashing smile in apology.

The 'female' commoner nearly fainted dead away; Lolidragon only smirked ~ also because you're the only person who could pull that off. ~ Prince glared at her, it wasn't his fault that he was to handsome for his own good. Brushing his snowy hair from his eyes he continued to listen to the complaints of his people. 'Why doesn't anyone come, just to say thank you anymore?' he thought dejectedly.

A few hours later as he was walking down the corridor to his chambers he felt long slender arms wrap around his torso and a much too familiar voice singing "You're gracious and most handsome highness! Your bard has arrived!"

Then after being punched to the ground Prince's patience had finally reached its limit. "I am not in the mood right now Gui!" he snapped "I have had a long tedious day; I deal with school, and making food for my family all out of game, then I come into game only to be piled on with royal duties and concerts, I just listened to four hours of complaining citizens! Not to mention that I have to listen to your sickeningly sweet adoration of my person, 24/7! I AM SICK OF IT!"

Prince huffed and puffed in blithe anger. Gui still sitting on the floor at Prince's feet looked up at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion threatening to toss tears down his beautiful face.

He reached up and touched Prince's hand gingerly "Prince…I.-"The younger man cut him off "don't touch me…. leave me alone" then with a sweep of his cape he yanked his hand back disappeared into his chambers.

~out of game~

Feng Lan had logged off as soon as the door of her room had closed behind her, she looked out of the window and yawned "sun's not even up yet."

She turned onto her stomach and groaned in embarrassment, her face burning. "I cannot believe I was so harsh to him, I'll have to apologize tomorrow. Uggh… I still have to deal with him today though don't I? This is going to be a very long day.

**I understand that this chapter was short but if I get positive reviews on it then I WILL continue this one. YAYZ~~~**

**Please Read&Review ^-^**

**PS. I fixed I think every complaint I had the first time .' **


	2. the complications

**Kat-chan: Well I'm off to camp! I'll see you in one month!**

**Everyone: Ehhhh? What about the chapter?**

**Kat-chan: Oh that, finished it yesterday… Here you go, Bye ^^**

**Wicked: Well…I guess she's gone…**

**Lan: Our ever moving writer does not Half Prince or any of its characters**

The room started buzzing and without even looking up from her notes she could tell that Professor Min had arrived, he always causes a little bit of buzzing, all of her classmates are just so smitten with him that it isn't unusual for them to chatter about how good his hair looks or how tidy he is, or even how his tie that day happened to match his eyes.

So naturally Lan didn't take any notice of it until her friend Yun leaned over to Lan and whispered "Oh my God, what happened to him? He looks awful!"

At this point Lan looked up, sure enough Yun was right. Min Gui Wen looked terrible; it was as if a large dark cloud was hanging over his head, pushing him by the shoulders into the ground, his hair was a mess, his shirt untucked, and even from the tenth row Lan could see large dark circles under his eyes.

'It looks like he didn't sleep at all,' Lan had a sinking feeling in her stomach 'di…did I do this?' Professor Min stumbled a bit and leaned heavily on his desk. 'Oh my God… I… I think I broke him.' The class watched with concern as their teacher struggled to stand upright 'I have to stop this.'

Feng Lan stood up and walked down to the front of the room. "Professor Min, you don't look well. I think you should go lie down." Gui looked at her but seemed to have trouble focusing, then he gave a weak smile and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Thank you for your concern Miss Feng, but I'll be quite alright." He put a steadying hand back on his desk. Lan saw his action and felt a vein in her forehead respond, "Please sir, you can barely stand up. Please. Let me take you to the infirmary."

She heard voiced agreement coming from behind her, her classmates weren't blind, they could see as well as she could just how sick Gui was. "I'm fine. Please take your seat so that I may start the lesson." To prove his point he took his weight off the desk and stood erect, but everyone could still see how unstable he was and could make out the sheen of sweat that was starting to show on his forehead.

Lan leaned in close and spoke softly but firmly "Gui. If you don't go with me to see Doctor Lee right now, I will pick you up and carry you there." Gui stood there just staring for a moment, Lan had always been quiet in class and he wondered why she was so concerned with his well-being. Gui wanted to give this more thought or try to refuse her again but he had used the last of his strength just to stand upright; so his knees finally gave out from under him.

Lan was shocked when her teacher fell but thankfully she had been standing close enough to him to catch him as he fell. But then it became blatantly obvious to her that her strength IRL was nothing compared to in game, because when Gui collapsed into her arms she had to step back a few steps just to balance him. She scanned the crowd 'Why is no one moving?' Gui was out cold in her arms and still no one moved or said a thing.

Lan could feel her temple pulse again, "Oi, Brother! A little help would really be appreciated." Yang Ming scrambled out of his chair and linked arms with his sister under their fallen professor and carried him from the room. Naturally the silence that had eaten everyone's voice from before, totally dissipated once they had left the room. Lan could hear a few of them commenting on her reaction to the situation and some were suspicious of it being something like her and the professor being romantically involved. She shuddered at the thought 'me? Gui's mistress? I think not.'

Save for Tian Lang, the sickbay was all but deserted. "Oh no, what happened?" Wolf-gege asked with alarm. Yang Ming answered "He collapsed shortly before the lesson started," the younger twin handed Gui to the physician, "If that's all you need from us, I'll go and tell the class to be dismissed. Come on sis." Lan looked the wolf-like man in the eye "Actually , I'll need your sister to assist me with the caring of Professor Min, please allow me to borrow her." The doctor said with the utmost politeness. "Um…sure, I'll see you at home then. Take your time." Once he had left the real questioning began. Laying Gui on a cot Wolf-gege motioned for Lan to have a seat, "Okay, what happened? He looks terrible."

Lan looked up with pleading eyes "I didn't mean to make him like this! It was his fault for being overly affectionate while I was in a bad mood. And he… he…. He…" she glanced over at Gui's sleeping face. "he can be just so stupid…" Tian Lang crossed over to the student and rested his hand on her head "Hey there, don't beat yourself up over this. We both know that Gui isn't the most emotionally stable around." They both looked over at the sickly figure on the cot.

"I just can't believe that something that I said-" she moved to sit beside Gui on the bed and brushed some hair from his eyes. "I can' believe that it would affect him this much. There must be something else, right?" Tia Lang threw his head back and sighed "You just don't understand it do you? He loves you, nay worships you; I'm not sure what you said to him but I do know that it hit him pretty hard when you said it." Lan looked down at her hands, "Is that so?" she pet Gui's hair "He can be so stupid sometimes."

A few hours past and the sun was already starting to set. Gui groaned and opened his eyes just a little, someone was shaking his shoulder and calling him. "Gui, Gui! Hey can you hear me? Wolf-gege, I think he's coming around!" then another voice, deeper, started their hand firmly held his other shoulder, the hand was at least three times bigger than the first. "Gui, Hey come on I want to go home. Open your eyes for me."

Gui though he still felt tired and ill tried hard and managed to blink a few times and took even longer just to focus on his surroundings. He was lying on a cot in the infirmary it seemed. "Ahh, thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to stay here all night." He looked for the source of the voice and then he saw that sitting over him on the bed was his student Feng Xiao Lan, a few feet away sat Wolf with a look of relief on his face.

"Hey Professor, speak to us. Are you still with us?" Gui's attention was brought back to Feng Lan as she leaned closer and put her hand on his forehead. He blushed at the closeness and her brow furrowed in concern "Now you're all flushed what's that about?" He reached up and brushed her hand from his face. "I'm fine, don't worry." He was surprised at how quiet he sounded. Wolf reached over and ruffled his hair "You can't really blame her for worrying about you. After all you were dead to the world when she carried you in here."

Gui blushed a deeper red "Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble." He said politely then a thought occurred to him "Wait a minute, how long have I been out?" This time Lan answered, she looked at her watch "hmm, about seven hours I guess." Gui paled 'I've been unconscious and at the mercy of this student for seven whole hours?' then Lan shifted so that now their hips were touching and her skirt lifted an inch higher, Gui couldn't help but blush again. 'SHE'S A STUDENT; SHE'S A STUDENT; SHE'S A STUDENT! Plus I love PRINCE NOT MS. FENG, PRINCE!'

"Professor would you like me to walk you home? You still don't look well."

Gui was about to refuse when Tian Lang stepped in "I think you should, Miss Lan, contact me if he gets any worse." Gui looked up at her with honest fear.

He didn't know her at all. She had watched over him all day while he slept and had honestly cared about him. But… why?

**Ikuto: Hey everyone, Kat sent a postcard!**

_**Dear fictional characters,**_

_**Next chapter at the end of July, Gui hang tight.**_

_**Ikuto, I'll think about fixing your situation as well.**_

_**-with Love, Kat**_


End file.
